


A Bride Once, A Bride Again

by Cybercitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon, F/F, Fluff, Redeemed!Widowmaker, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Amelie thought she'd never get the chance to be married again. After Talon brainwashed her, she thought her chance of happiness was over. But now Lena Oxton is in her life and now... they are to be married. (Widowtracer, Canon, Fluff)





	A Bride Once, A Bride Again

Amélie Lacroix stood at the altar in the chapel of her home in Annecy, France, holding a bouquet of beautiful violet roses in her hands. The roses matched well with her blue skin, although she no longer was the assassin Widowmaker that Talon had made her into.

For the second time in her life, Amélie Lacroix was going to be a married woman. Her first marriage was to a man named Gerrard, an Overwatch agent whom Talon had forced her to kill when she was turned into a cold-blooded killer.

She had lived through much pain after that since breaking free from her brainwashing, but there had been one soul who comforted her, one who helped her bare through the pain and suffering she had caused so many innocent people.

And today, that person was going to become her wife. That person... was none other than her former rival, Lena Oxton.

After her brainwashing had been broken, Lena had watched over Amélie. While Lena had tangled with Widowmaker many times, she knew that Amélie deserved a second chance, since she herself was a completely different person.

From that, their love had bloomed and Amélie knew she was ready to marry again. Who else was going to continue her family's legacy if she didn't marry? She brought Lena to this very spot and got down on one knee, asking her to be hers.

And of course, Lena had said yes. Nothing would make her happier than getting to spend the rest of her life with her dearest Amélie.

The wedding planning had gone pretty much without a hitch and so far had the ceremony. Most of their friends and family were lining the aisles of the beautiful ornate chapel, where Amélie had married Gerrard all those years ago.

On that day, Amélie had been the blushing bride, but this time, the wedding would be of two brides. Since Amélie had spent her first wedding going down the aisle, she had opted to be the one at the altar, waiting for Lena to arrive.

Her wedding dress was a modest, slender white gown with long white gloves and a pattern on the bodice. It wasn't anything too extravagant, it being a tradition for a bride marrying for the second time to tone down her dress just a little.

Even so, Amélie knew she looked very beautiful. No matter what colour her skin was, blue or pink, she was a gorgeous young woman and she wanted everyone to know that.

Right now though, she was playing the waiting game. Of course, it was fashionable for the bride to be a little late, but for Amélie, it seemed like it had been over an eternity since she last saw Lena's adorable face.

They hadn't seen each other for a week, while all the preparations had been made, and Amélie was desperate to see her. She'd considered sneaking over to Lena's dressing room before the ceremony, but she knew that was no longer her style.

She was an honourable woman, not a sneaky, deceitful spy like she was in her past life as Widowmaker. She would wait here for Lena, no matter how long it would take, she would wait. After all, good things come to those who wait.

Looking in the corner of her eye, Amélie saw various people from her's and Lena's past. Angela and Fareeha, Lena's friends and a happy couple who had cared for her, Ana Amari, another old friend whom she had tangled with as widowmaker and last but not least, Olivia Colomar, formerly the hacker Sombra.

She'd apparently been trying to go straight since she left Talon the same time Amélie had done, but if Amélie knew her old partner, she'd be up to some mischief, good mischief now thankfully.

While she enjoyed thinking of the past, Amélie knew it was time to look to the present and then the future, a future where she and Lena could build the family that Amélie had once dreamed of having with Gerard.

Just as she came out of her thoughts, Amélie heard the bells tolling in the chapel, as the wedding march began to play. She turned around to look down the aisle, almost crying as she saw her beloved Lena finally arrive.

Being walked down the aisle by her friend Emily, Lena was beaming with excitement. She was wearing a wide, old-fashioned sort of wedding dress with a frilly collar and long gloves on her arms. The skirt was very wide, with a sash around her waist. On her head was a cap very much like the one worn by a Victorian maid, with a long white veil trailing from it and a see-through veil hiding her adorable face.

Amélie almost shed a tear. She had never believed Lena could look so beautiful, so enchanting and divine. This was a sight she would cherish for the rest of her days. As she watched Lena walking towards her with a bouquet in hand, Amélie gave her dearest a warm loving smile.

Lena soon arrived at the altar, smiling under her veil. As Emily took her place as a bridesmaid, Lena walked to Amélie 's side, grinning brightly. As the two brides stood together, Lena held Amélie 's hand.

"You look smashing love," she chirped quietly.

"And you look beautiful as well, Ma Cherie," Amélie quoted, staring directly into Lena's eyes with her warm, golden gaze.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join Amélie Lacroix and Lena Oxton in the bonds of holy matrimony. They have come to this place today to enter into a new chapter of life and love together. Marriage is a holy state, one that is not to be entered lightly."

Amélie knew that very well, but she also knew that marrying Lena was the right choice in her life. Today was a day years in the making.

"Do you Amélie Lacroix, take Lena Oxton to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

Nodding, Amélie dutifully agreed, her blue cheeks blushing a soft pink. "I do... I will cherish her for the rest of our lives."

"And do you Lena Oxton, Take Amélie Lacroix to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

Lena paused for a few seconds before nodding her head profusely. "I do! I do! I do!" She giggled. "Of course I'll take Amélie as my wife... she's everything to me."

Emily then held out a pair of rings for Amélie and Lena, silver bands as beautiful as the shining stars in the sky.

"Would the brides please exchange rings."

Lena quickly slid a ring onto Amélie 's finger, while the blue skin french woman gently took her ring and slid it onto Lena's, smiling softly. "Lena... with this ring, I symbolise the love and care you have shown me and my promise to always be your friend, your lover and most importantly, your spouse. With this ring... I thee wed."

The cockney brunette couldn't help getting a little teary eyed at Amélie 's beautiful vow. Finally, they were happy together.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride, Miss Lacroix."

Amélie grinned, walking up to Lena and lifting the veil from her face, revealing her beaming grin beneath it. Without question, Lena jumped forward and kissed Amélie, the blue-skinned beauty softly beginning to kiss back, threading fingers under Lena's veil.

The crowd clapped with applause as Lena and Amélie shared their newlywed kiss, Amélie 's blue lips pressed firmly against Lena's own ones. Both women were truly a beautiful sight to see, kissing passionately in the chapel of love.

As they leaned to one side during their kiss, Lena's and Amélie 's faces being hidden from the view of the crowd, Amélie briefly slipped her tongue into Lena's mouth, giving her the best kiss they had ever shared. For the first time in her new life, Amélie was truly happy at last.

Finally, she was a wife again, and this time, she would get that happy ever after.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And now we start with some Overwatch one-shots!


End file.
